


No Rhyme or Rhythm

by sinningismypassion



Category: Pepe the Frog - Fandom
Genre: Other, happy halloween :)))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningismypassion/pseuds/sinningismypassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Pepe will always make things work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rhyme or Rhythm

Your family disapproved of this forbidden love. A human and a frog. But you knew that love knew no boundaries. Pepe needed you as much as you needed Pepe. 

At the tender age of 18 you ran away with Pepe leaving your families behind. Booking rooms from motels on a daily basis and taking random jobs to pay for travel was tough but you made it work. You and pepe did. 

Soon you are both 20 and have your own apartment and steady jobs with good pay. You spend your days off with your lover Pepe. 

Your relationship wasn't perfect though. You both had your rocky days, starting arguments and prodding each other with back handed insults. But there wasn't ever a time where either of you wouldn't apologize. Begging forgiveness from the other while whispering compliments into their ear. 

At the end of the day when you both retired to bed Pepe would let you curl into him basking in his amphibious body warmth as he runs his long green fingers through your hair. You sighed at the touch curling impossibly closer. Days like this felt like bliss being able to keep your lover for yourself for the rest of the day. 

Though sometimes you wished for more. You've been together for years but Pepe and you have never ventured out of kissing and holding. It's like each of you is waiting for the other to make the move first to assure each other that you want more. 

Your head is pressed against his chest and you can hear his heart beat rapidly increasing going doki-doki as his green finger lift up the edge of your shirt to trace the expanse of your stomach. 

You melt into the touch your hand sliding down his chest as his hands wander down to unbutton your jeans. He flips you over, your head burrowing into the pillow as Pepe asks,"are you sure?" You nod your head in agreement. 

Pepe then strips you of all of your clothing leaving you bare in his presence. You tug on his shirt in a way to tell him to remove his as well. He complies and soon you are both naked and he is staring down at you. His black eyes softening as he cups your cheek and leans in to land a somewhat slimy kiss onto your lips. 

You've been waiting for this day to extent of preparing yourself. All those countless nights of fucking yourself raw are finally being put to use. "The lube is in the top drawer in the dresser," you say, purposely leaving out the condoms because you want him to take you raw. 

"There's no need for lube my skin secretes its own slime we can use that." Pepe says, he flips you over once again so you back is facing him, and your face is slightly smushed against a pillow. He kneads at your ass, palming it and rubbing the slime over it as well. Pepe licks the rim of your anus making you moan and shudder. His long skinny tongue flicks the entrance before going inside you completely. 

Though his tongue lacks in thickness it does not lack in length. Pepe's tongue reaches deep within you hitting sensitive spots, leaving you hot and bothered. 

"Pepe I need you! I need you in me!" You exclaim

Pepe removes his tongue from your anus soon replacing it with his throbbing, green dick. But not before he coats his great frog dong in extra slime. "I'll make you feel good, I'll make sure you scream my name. So tell me what you want." He demands. 

"I want you to fuck me until I forget my own name and I can only scream yours. Please Papi!" Your voice though slightly muffled by the pillow your face is in is still heard by him.

He's true to his word because not a second later you're chanting "Pepe," as if it's gospel as he roughly thrusts into you. "I knew you'd like it when i take you from behind. When I can coax my name from your lips. I knew you would like it rough," he says as he weeds one hand into you hair tugging on it to make you give out a strangled moan. 

As one hands is firmly places in your hair the other travel north to tweak your nipples. 

The pace is fast. For the both of you this is considered to be making love, it isn't just sex for you both. After years of pent of sexual desires it is finally being released and you two plan on making the most of it. 

Even though you know your anus will be sore your lover is worth it. Your big bara Pepe-chan (as you like to call him) will always be worth it. 

Pepe is still thrusting into you while whispering dirty things into your ear. "I knew you would be a slut for my cock. I bet you ache everyday for me to fuck you. We are gonna fuck in every room in this apartment." 

You can only moan in agreement. Pushing your ass into him you scream, "Faster! I need you to go faster!" 

"You shouldn't order me around like that," Pepe says as he pulls out suddenly,"you need to be disciplined." He pulls out a box from under the bed which you didn't know was there. "I guess it's time to teach you how to treat your papi with respect..." 

He opens the lid of the box to reveal multiple sex toys including furry handcuffs, gags, blindfolds, and etc. "You're not the only one who has been preparing for this day." Pepe says. 

You willingly let him cuff you to the head board of the bed. You're forced up into a better position with your ass still in the air. Pepe then covers your eyes with the blind fold. Before Pepe goes any further he asks what the safe word is. You tell him the safe word is red. 

He proceeds to spank you, making you lightly cry out. His slimy hands making contact with your ass until it's bright red. He begins to thrust into you again this time his hands around your neck slightly gagging you and preventing you from moaning. 

You can feel his hard cock fill you up, his dick entering you from the head to hilt. "Who's you're papi?" He asks you. 

"My only papi is you!" Your hands although cuffed to the head board still let you grab on to the metal rods of it as he slams his dick further in your asshole. He trails bruising kisses down your neck. Biting down slightly at the juncture where your neck meets your collarbone. His hands move slowly down from your neck to wrap around your waist, his nails leaving red trails of marks a he does.

His hands soon travel back north as he un-cuffs you. He leaves the blindfold on as he pulls you down. The only thing he says is open your mouth and you do as he commands. You feel his cock slide into you. 

You lick the head as well as you can for someone who is blindfolded. Your thumb pressing down gently into his balls, making him elicit a moan. 

"Stop being a tease," he says as he grabs a fistful of your hair and buck into your mouth. Your hand encircle what your mouth cannot fit inside, pumping up and down. You can taste the pre cum that was beginning to collect and drip down his shaft. You lightly kiss the head before you hollow your cheeks, remove your hands, and try to deep throat him. Your hands cling to his green thighs, leaving crescent indents. 

You can feel his cock at the base of your throat. You moan as you continue taking him in, your moan reverberating to his cock that has him panting your name as well. 

You are close to unraveling beneath him and he is too. With a final thrust into your mouth you both come undone. You swallow the salty excretion and lick you lips as you both collapse into each others arms. 

After your love making is over Pepe pulls you in close, removing the blindfold and begins to rub smooth circles into your side with a slimy finger.

Your relationship may not be perfect but it's close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not all that sorry.
> 
> When I was making this fic I took into account that not everyone has the same genitals which is why no vagina/dick is mentioned about the reader. So anyone could read this and enjoy their weird amphibian furry fantasies they have with Pepe. 
> 
> Why someone would have wet dreams about pepe? I do not know or wish to know.
> 
> I hate myself for writing this tho.


End file.
